For example, as image (video image) content such as movies, two-dimensional image content is mainly used, but recently, stereoscopic vision image content capable of being stereoscopically viewed has attracted attention.
In order to display the stereoscopic vision images, a dedicated device (hereinafter, referred to as a “stereoscopic vision device”) is required. As such a stereoscopic vision device, for example, there is an IP (Integral Photography) stereoscopic image system developed by NHK (Japan Broadcasting Corporation).
Image data on the stereoscopic vision images includes image data having a plurality of viewpoints (image data on images taken from a plurality of viewpoints). In this regard, it is possible to realize so-called “multi-directional TV” in which an object can be viewed in various directions as the number of the viewpoints is large and the viewpoint covers a wide range.
A stereoscopic vision image having the lowest viewpoint number among the stereoscopic vision images corresponds to a stereoscopic image (so-called 3D image) having two viewpoints. The image data on the stereoscopic image includes image data on an image (hereinafter, referred to as a “left eye image”) observed by the left eye and image data on an image (hereinafter referred to as a “right eye image”) observed by the right eye.
On the other hand, since high definition image content such as movies has a large volume, a recording medium with a large capacity is required in order to record such image content having a large volume.
As such a recording medium having a large capacity, for example, there is a Blu-Ray® Disc (hereinafter, referred to as “BD”) such as a BD (Blu-Ray®)-ROM (Read Only Memory) (refer to NPL 1).